Battle Royale
Plot Summary An intergalactic Bruce Campbell head decides Megas is perfect to exploit for his robotic wrestling federation. Recap Magnanimous sees Coop piloting Megas to fight another robot and thinks he can use him. Later, Coop is repairing Megas while Jamie is reading a comic book about the Space Amazons and Kiva is trying to build another Time Drive. Magnanimous appears and invites Coop to fight in the Galactic Combat Championship Federation. Although Kiva is reluctant, since they would leave Earth unprotected if the Glorft attack, Coop agrees and they all go to the space station that houses the Galactic Combat Federation Bash Fest. There, Coop enters the first round against Super Nova while Jamie bets on Megas to get rich and Kiva is invited by Magnanimous to look for parts to build a new Time Drive. Coop quickly defeats Super Nova goes to the second match. Meanwhile, Kiva has obtained enough parts to build the Time Drive, but one part falls down and rolls to a restricted room. As soon as Kiva recovers it, she is attacked by security guards. She quickly defeats them and begins to think that Magnanimous is up to something. Coop wins the second match, but he is told by Magnanimous that he will throw the third match. However, Coop refuses. When the third match begins, Magnanimous uses metal tentacles to hold Megas and allow his opponent to attack him. Kiva plugs into the system and deactivates the trap, allowing Coop to win the match. Magnanimous captures Kiva and Jamie, and threatens Coop that he will throw his friends into the Quantum Singularity if Coop doesn't throw the match. However, Kiva and Jamie manage to escape and enter Megas, allowing Coop to defeat his opponents. Enraged, Magnanimous sends all of his fighting robots to defeat Coop. However, Megas defeats them all. Then, Megas is attacked by Magnanimous in his personal robot. Magnanimous attacks Megas using sonic blasts, forcing Coop to use the Jammer, Megas's sonic weapon. The Jammer, combined with Coop's off-key singing, overcomes Magnanimous and causes severe damage to the space station. Then, Megas uses its energy sword and slices Magnanimous off his robot, hurling him into the Quantum Singularity. Megas then grabs the belt and escapes the station. Jamie asks Coop to set course for the planet of the Space Amazons, and Coop agrees, believing they have a food court. End Credits The credit scene shows Coop, Jamie and Kiva eating in the Space Amazons's Food Court. Jamie is seen having a black eye, possibly from flirting with the Space Amazons. Trivia/References * 'Bot Wars' is the Megas universe's 'Battlebots'. * Coop's keys have a green rabbit's foot on them when he starts the car/head. * You can actually see Magnanimous landing, in what looks like an Apollo landing craft, while Coop and Kiva bicker over Megas' engine noise. * Just for emphasis, Magnanimous is voiced by frickin' '''Bruce Campbell'.'' * Mag's design is comparable to Marvel's MODOK mashed up with Elvis. * Among the things visible for a couple seconds in Magnanimous' 'scrapyard' (5:10): ** Brawn (who, in the Transformers 1986 movie, was killed) ** Cyclonus (from the same, though not as killed) * On the odds board of the GCCF are some definite Earth languages, although it's unclear whether any other than the obvious English ones really mean anything. (For example, directly above "Slam Lord" are two words written in the Greek alphabet.) (incomplete - future update) ** Wrecking Ball: 45 to 1 ** Slam Lord: 132 to 3 ** 1000-X-77EL2: 54 to 1 ** Head Lock: 57 to 1 ** Blood Hammer: 75 to 1 ** Megas: 45000 to 1 * A yeti-alien used in season 2 (Ice Ice Megas) laughs at Jamie when he makes his bet. * Jamie's bet: black lint, gray lint, a pocket french fry, and a button. (The quarter and dime are refused.) * The yeti-alien and one of Jamie's space chicks are in the crowd while Mag is introducing the fight. * Megas/Coop's wrestling nicknames: ** The Eradicator from Earth ** The Blaster from the Blue Planet ** The Terror from Terra * Supernova (the first opponent) nicknames: ** The Cancer from the Crab Nebula ** The Breaker of Black Holes ** The Red Dwarf of Devastation * The Glorft evidently aren't the only species with jhorblochs; a non-Glorft spectator is holding a sign reading 'Say goodbye to your jhorblochs'. * An alien who's often seen in the Star Wars universe is in the crowd. (7:30) * When Magnanimous says "Bring me everyone." followed by a frustrated "EVERYONE!", it is most likely a reference to Gary Oldman's lines in The Professional. * The door-opening sound from the original Doom plays when Coop turns Megas off. * Megas' odds are recomputed as 600,000,000 to 1 near the end. * Magnanimous' line, 'Groovy,' as he enters the Sonic Abominator is from the Evil Dead series. * A Voltron energy sword is pulled out at the end of the match. Buttons * A/C * Thumbprint ID; Stage 1 Unlocked; Stage 2 Unlocked; The Jammer Controllers * N64-ish joystick (dropping a tree on Supernova) * 5-button PS2 joystick (strapped to steering wheel) * Atari 2600 joystick, Gameboy-style button, Vectrex-like console (talking to Mag about quantum singularity) * Genesis controller (cage match) Food * All You Can Eat Thursdays at the Rib Hut Books * Planet of the Space Amazons * Quantum Physics/Hot Rods Suped Up Wrestling * Pretty much the entire episode Quotes Recurring Coop: Okay, you big-headed, tater tot looking freak. You trick me, you stack the odds against me, threaten my friends, and you insult my robot. Now, I'm mad. Other Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Season 1